Thank God For Reality FR
by mafiction2twilight3
Summary: Bella et la bande sont de retour! Tous les personnages sont au lycée. Il y aura du DÉVERSEMENT, des frissons dans le dos! Et un peu de rire en chemin. Tous Humains. Traduction.
1. Chap 1 : Il y a du maquillage et tu l'ut

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Cela faisait longtemps que je souhaitais traduire une fiction et voila !**

**Me voilà traductrice de _Thank God For Reality, _une magnifiaque fiction écrite par : _evangeline marie cullen_**

**Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi difficile et aussi long de traduire, mais j'adore ça !**

**Je précise que pour certains passages, j'ai dû changer l'ordre des mots des phrases pour que cela soit plus cohérent dans notre langue.**

**Petit rappel : je ne fais que traduire. Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la story est de _evangeline marie cullen._**

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ! Bonne lecture =)**

*****

**Chapitre 1 : Il y a du maquillage et tu l'utiliseras**

**B POV**

« Bonjour à tout le secteur de Seattle! C'est une journée étonnamment ensoleillée qui... ". Je me réveillais en ce jour excellent ... attendez ! Avait-elle dit ENSOLEILLÉ ?! ?! Oh mon Dieu, c'est mon premier jour de terminale et le temps est ensoleillé. Eh bien, quel étonnement.

J'étais surprise de constater que le présentateur de la radio avait fâcheusement raison quand je trébuchai -pas surprenant- à ma fenêtre pour trouver la lumière du soleil. OK bon, un temps ensoleillé c'est une première dans la ville pluvieuse de Forks WA, j'appelle la maison… _Maintenant, où ai-je mis mes affaires de toilette ?_

Quand je trouvai enfin mes affaires, je regardai de nouveau par la fenêtre pour voir que mon père était déjà parti, et je sortis dans le couloir. Je décidai de réveiller mon demi-frère Emmett. J'entrai dans sa chambre.

Ce que je voyais était comique. Emmett, géant qu'il est, avait prit la plus grande partie du lit. Il était tout emmêlé dans ses draps, son oreiller sur le plancher et de la bave lui sortait de sa bouche pendant qu'il dormait.

Je décidai qu'il était temps pour lui qu'il se réveiller, je me dirigeai vers son visage et, « BOO ! » et il cria comme une fille. Je me précipitai hors de la chambre et essayai d'atteindre la salle de bains. J'entendis un bruit sourd, c'était Emmett qui était tombé sur le sol en essayant de sortir de son lit, complètement emmêlé dans ses draps. J'arrêtai mon sprint jusqu'au hall tellement je riais à en pleurer. J'étais sûre que ce n'était pas très beau à voir et même hideux, probablement. J'essayai toujours de me calmer quand BOUM ! Sorti de nulle part, je me retrouvais plaquée sur le sol.

« Bonjour Emmett !!!! C'est le premier jour d'école !! » Je ris, il m'avait vraiment plaqué très fort contre le sol, bien que ce type soit blessé… -Oui, il était le famrux quarterback du lycée !-. Mais je suppose que je l'avais bien mérité.

« Belly-Bells !!!! C'est le premier jour d'école !!!!!!! » Avais-je mentionné que son cerveau avait cessé de se développer à ce qui semble être l'âge d'un enfant de cinq ans ? Oh bien.

J'avais du mal à respirer maintenant, parce qu'il était toujours sur moi. « Emmett ? Pourrais-tu te dégager de moi, maintenant ? Ca commence à me faire mal. »

« Désolé p'tite sœur. » Il se leva doucement de moi et me tira par les pieds.

« Merci Emmett. Je vais prendre une douche. » Je marchai les deux pas de plus jusqu'à la salle de bains. Je pris une douche rapide et quand j'eus terminée, je mis mes cheveux dans une serviette et me l'enroulai dessus. Je marchai jusqu'à ma chambre et fermai la porte.

Je fis mon chemin vers mon petit dressing, qui était bourré de vêtements comme jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable -merci Alice. Je pouvais entendre mon frère qui était sous sa douche. Je regardai dans mon placard pour y trouver un sac accroché contenant une tenue que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Alice. J'arrivai jusqu'à lui et trouvai une note dessus :

BELLA,

TU METTERAS CETTE TENUE « PREMIER JOUR DE TERMINALE » !!! SI TU NE LA METS PAS, JE TE TRAÎNERAI FAIRE LES BOUTIQUES PENDANT DEUX MOIS ! NE ROULE PAS TES YEUX JE SAIS QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE LE FAIRE MAINTENANT MISSIE !

JE T'ADORE, ALICE J

P.S. IL Y A DU MAQUILLAGE ET TU L'UTILISERAS !

Je retirai les vêtements du sac. Le premier habit était vraiment charmant, même pour moi -Alice et Rosalie disaient que j'étais tout autant prude qu'Edward. C'était une ligne de cou, un débardeur couleur bleu nuit, avec un design couleur argent descendant d'un côté. Puis je sortis la jupe, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi ! C'était la même couleur argent que la conception sur le haut, et j'estimai qu'elle allait passer les droits de mon jogging. Mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela? Ne voulant pas aller faire du shopping avec Alice je la mis, et fis couvrir mes jambes autant que possible. Je regardai au fond du sac et je vis un sac de maquillage et une boîte à chaussures. Je les tirai tous les deux et les mis sur mon lit. Je regardai en premier les chaussures. OH MON DIEU ! Qu'elles étaient, elles étaient, elles étaient à talons hauts! Pas juste très joli, pas juste très cher, juste très HAUT! Une paire à talons hauts… Pourquoi Alice me donnait à moi, la personne la plus maladroite de ce monde, une paire de ces chaussures? C'est fou.

Je soupirai et mis le maquillage. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle avait mis des instructions avec des images. Je savais comment il fallait faire, c'était juste que je ne voulais pas le faire.

Jedescendis les escaliers une marche à la fois car nous étions le matin ; à mon point culminant de la journée de chute. Un peu de café avant parce que je n'étais pas totalement réveillée. J'entrai dans la cuisine pour trouver un Emmett non présent. Où était-il parti ? Je vis alors une note sur la table.

BELLY-BELLS!

HIYA. JE SUIS ALLE CHEZ ROSIE QUI A APPELE, ELLE VOULAIT QUE JE LA RECUPERE ET D'AUTRES CHOSES..... EWW JE RACONTE TOUT ÇA A MA SŒUR !

OK BON, TU SAIS ALICE PASSE PRENDRE JASPER EDWARD ET VIENT TE CHERCHER (CAR IL **T'AIME** ET N'AIME PAS TON VIEUX CAMION) !

ON SE VOIT AU LYCEE !

NE FAIS RIEN QUE JE NE FERAI PAS !

TON GROS NOUNOURS, EMMETT

Argh ! Je n'aimais pas Edward, lui non plus ne m'aimait pas -nous étions de bons amis. Je roulai mes yeux et pris mon café et un muffin en attendant qu'Edward vienne me chercher.

*****

**Que pensez-vous du début ? Moi, j'aime beaucoup ! Je vais de ce pas commencer la traduction du 2e chapitre !!**


	2. Chap 2 : Vaten poussière !

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !**

**babounette : "la suite c'est maintenant !"**

**Pop'n Gum : "alors pour ta question, Bella et Edward sont amis; merci, oui il en faut du courage mais je m'en sort ^^"**

**moon.: "pas de problème ! je t'ai ajoutée !"**

**mafrip : "oui moi aussi je l'aime bien, malheureusement la version originale n'a pas beaucoup de succès, pourtant je la trouve vraiment bien"**

**J'espère que vous amerez ce chapitre ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré le traduire (j'ai bien ri). Malgré que cela ait été très difficile car l'auteur avait fait quelques fautes. Donc j'ai mis un certain temps avant de bien réussir à tout traduire.**

**Un grand Merci à Alba Cullen-Granger qui m'a donné la traduction d'un mot que je n'arrivais pas à traduire, enfin bref, MERCI ! =)**

*****

**Petit rappel : je ne fais que traduire. Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et la story est de _evangeline marie cullen._**

**_*_**

**Chapitre 2 : Va-t-en**** poussière !**

**B POV**

Je l'entendis avant de l'avoir vu. Et Dieu merci, Charlie n'était pas là, car Edward aimait la vitesse. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait secrètement être un coureur automobile, mais en réalité il était un musicien dans l'âme. Pas moins de deux secondes plus tard, j'entendis qu'il était arrivé quand je le vis. Edwards attendait dans sa Volvo bien-aimée, garée devant ma maison. Je roulai mes yeux quand il klaxonna. Je n'étais pas pour son excès de vitesse, et je le lui avais dis qu'il allait mourir, mais écoutait-il, non, il ne m'écoute pas. C'est un miracle, que dans toutes ses dix-huit années de vie, qu'il n'ait jamais eu d'amende pour excès de vitesse.

Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai jusqu'à sa voiture. Je me glissai à l'intérieur et je commençai à manger mon muffin encore… je n'étais pas sensée manger dans sa précieuse Volvo (Incérer le rire du mal).

« Hey, pas de nourriture dans ma voiture! » dit Edward mi en colère, mi amusé. Le son de sa voix était doux, mais il était aussi drôle. Je rigolai et continuai à manger la moitié du muffin.

«Voilà comment tu réponds? En te moquant de moi et de l'alimentation? Toi ma chère amie tu dois avoir fini dans cinq secondes ou bien je prends ton gâteau et je le jette par la fenêtre !" Mince il était vraiment grognon. Mais j'essayai de le finir quand, "Hey, je ne rigolais pas! Il attrapa mon muffin et le lança par la fenêtre. Ensuite, j'ouvrai la boîte à gants et je reçu de la poussière sur moi! J'éclatai de rire pendant que lui, il épousseta mes genoux.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? C'est un crime ce que tu viens de faire ! Mon bébé, mon bébé! Oh, ça va aller ma douce ! Tu es toute mieux maintenant. » Il parlait à sa voiture alors qu'il faisait disparaître la poussière.

Je commençai à rire encore plus fort et les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage quand nous nous garâmes à côté de la grande et vielle jeep d'Emmett. Oui, j'ai un très vieux camion défait aux soins, tandis qu'Emmett obtient une Fancy BIG Jeep. Vous trouvez que c'est injuste? Moi non. C'est ma première voiture! Je l'ai acheté avec mon propre argent, et oui les gens disent qu'il est merdique, mais j'aime mon camion. Maintenant, mon père veut tout le temps m'offrir une meilleure voiture, mais je dis toujours non. J'aime mon camion et je le garderai jusqu'au jour où il mourra.

Je n'avais encore aucun contrôle de mes rires quand je sortis de la voiture et je marchai vers mes amis. Les gens me lançaient des regards bizarres, mais je m'en fichais. Quand j'arrive au groupe, mes amis me regardèrent d'une drôle de façon eux aussi et Edward arriva avec une expression plus que maussade sur son beau visage ... Attends Bella, beau? Quoi, tu n'aimes pas Edward comme ça ? Quand je pense à ça, Edward est plus que beau. Il est la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il était toujours "hot" -mots de Lauren et compagnie- mais pour une raison quelconque, je le voyais maintenant avec un regard nouveau. C'était comme s'il était le centre de toute mon attention et qu'avant il était flou. Mais je ne voulais pas être prise en train de le regarder alors je regardai mes amis, et mon frère.

Il y a Emmett, mon demi-frère, mes parents voulaient un enfant, mais ma mère ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte alors ils ont signé avec une agence d'adoption. Et, après que tout soit définitif, quatre mois avant qu'Emmett soit là, ma mère a découvert qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Et quand elle obtenu les résultats de l'essai, elle apprit que moi et Emmett serions de deux semaines d'intervalle ... Chanceux eux. Alors eux, Emmett, et moi, nous voici maintenant dans notre dernière année au lycée. Emmett, était l'enfant, et parfois le plus stupide. Mais il est si aimable. Beaucoup de personnes ne le réalisent pas, simplement parce qu'ils sont stupides et ils pensent que c'est parce qu'il est un géant et massif -je jure qu'il est comme un tronc de 100 ans, vieil arbre!- qu'il est une mauvaise. Alors qu'en réalité, il s'agit d'un ours en peluche géant, qui se défend seulement quand on le provoque.

Viennent ensuite les Hale. Les beaux jumeaux, Jasper et Rosalie. Quand ma mère était enceinte, Judy –la mère de Jasper et de Rosalie- et Esmée –mère d'Alice et Edward- étaient enceintes elles aussi, donc nous sommes nés tous les trois à quelques semaines d'écart environ. Jasper et Rosalie étaient unes des plus belles personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Rose avait une personnalité de salope, mais c'était juste parce qu'elle aime ses amis et quand ses amis sont traités avec mépris, elle ne voulait pas que n'importe qui soit traité comme de la merde. Sinon dans la réalité, elle était juste la plus belle fille, qui pouvait botter des fesses si nécessaire. Jasper était vraiment gentil, et aimait l'Histoire, et quand cela est nécessaire, il peut botter des fesses aussi.

Et puis finalement, les jumeaux Cullen, Alice et Edward. Alice était la Spunky, la petite déjantée du groupe, qui était accro au shopping -haut de gamme, bien sûr. Nous pensions qu'elle était toujours trop hyper pour son propre bien, et elle n'était pas à haute voix d'avoir plus d'une tasse de café décaféiné par jour. Et puis, il y avait Edward. Edward qui était mon meilleur ami, il était musicien dans l'âme, il avait un peu du «Je suis trop cool pour toi" comme attitude au lycée. Mais, en réalité il était le parfait gentleman, qui aimait sa famille et ses amis. Il aimait aussi la musique et les livres -comme moi- et certains de mes passe-temps préférés avec lui, c'était d'écouter un nouveau CD dans sa chambre, qui venait juste de sortir. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait pas de petite amie, je veux dire les filles dans cette école sont folles de lui, il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle fille qu'il voudrait. C'est juste que je voulais le meilleur pour lui et il n'avais jamais eu de copine avant.

Mais regardez un peu qui parle. Je crois vraiment que je ne cadre pas avec mes amis. Je suis le vilain petit canard. Aucun garçon ne voudra jamais d'une vielle petite Bella. Ce n'est pas l'esprit, j'ai de super amis, et beaucoup et j'y travail. C'est juste que ce serait agréable, vous savez ? D'être désirée et aimée .... Il est parfois difficile pour moi d'être autour d'Alice et de Jasper où ils disposent de tout l'amour colombe, ou Rose et Emmett, quand ils disposent de toutes les douceurs. Mais je garde un grand sourire et je laisse ma sensibilité au plus profond de moi .... Mais regardez qui s'éloigne, retour au sujet ....

Comme je m'étais enfin calmée, j'expliquai à mes amis pourquoi je riais tellement fort, et je leur dis ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture d'Edward. Cela les envoya tous dans des excès de d'hilarité, et je ne pouvais pas les aider, juste participer, tandis que le petit Edward faisait une moue, lança un regard glacial dans ma direction. Je grimaçai et criai "Retour à l'envoyeur". Il me tira juste la langue.

La sonnerie retentit, donc nous allions tous dans nos propres cours. Je suis triste de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas de cours avec mes amis. J'ai le sentiment que cela va être une longue année.

*

**Je ne sais pour vous, mais moi je trouve qu'à partir de "Mais regardez qui..." jusqu'à "...plus profond de moi." , c'est assez triste, car on apprend que Bella est toute seule face à ces couples et qu'elle en souffre... Ca m'a touché.**

**Bon sinon, que pensez-vous d'_Edward-qui-adore-sa-voiture_ ????**


End file.
